


Off to Grandmother's House We Go

by Redstarz97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coyote! Kageyama, I honestly don't kno where I was going with this, M/M, Oikawa is great with pick up lines, basically everyone but Hinata is an animal, even though he's a wolf, it was supposed to be a oneshot but meh, red riding hood! Hinata, the fairytale au that no one really wants, uh Kags is kind of mention but not in it, wolf!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarz97/pseuds/Redstarz97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no memory of ever growing up in the town, Hinata learns more about the mysterious town and why he's there. Also while avoiding getting spotted by the townsfolk he meets a few very interesting characters within the forest... more like animals than people though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to Grandmother's House We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I kind felt like writing a fairytale au cause of the last title I gave the other oneshot. I might continue it if people want me to and if I have time (which I'll probably have). Forewarning: this thing gets kind of serious in the end but like eh??? Eh??? Anyway, enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent on an errand by Kageyama, Hinata comes face to face with an interesting creature of the forest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: this thing gets kind of serious in the end but like eh??? Eh??? Anyway, enjoy.

He was so dead.

Well, more like he'll get dragged off, torn to pieces, and then die a slow painful death as he bleeds out.

He shuts his eyes tightly, waiting for the sharp bite that will soon seal his fate- oh, why did he ever think that wandering in the deep dark forest was a good idea for a shortcut? Stupid Kageyama and his scary face. It was all his fault that he was in this mess in the first place! What did he ever do to deserve to have his face mauled by this creature- if it was Kageyama probably it might do justice for his terrifying smile! And....

… Why wasn't anything happening?

Hesitantly, Hinata opened one of his eyes slightly as he stared at the creature before him, his small figure gave a slight tremble at the beast's appearance. However, the boy was drawn into the dark chocolate brown eyes that stared at him curiously.

Is... this thing playing with his food or something?

“Y-you wanna fight or something...?” Hinata gulped as he moved his hands from a protective stance to a weak fighting one, maybe the beast would scamper off with his weak bluff. He doubted it.

The beast tilted his head to the side, a small smile upon his face as he eyed the small boy. A chuckle escaped from his lips as his tail swung from side to side. “I doubt you could win, Shrimpy.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No, it's more of a fact.”

Hinata snapped his mouth shut as he reluctantly put his arms down, he kept his gaze on the other who shot him a smirk that made a shiver go up his spine. He took a slight step back and quickly tried to wrack his brain for some sort of distracting conversation. Maybe if he kept the beast busy talking he could escape and run back to the small house just outside of the woods.

“So... what brings you in these parts of the woods?” He asked as he wrapped the red cloak around him closer to his body.

“I could ask you the same thing.” The beast grinned at him, his fangs glistened in the darkness.

Yep, he was gonna die.

“I asked you first.” Hinata frowned as he hunched his shoulders a little, ready to run when needed. He watched as the beast's long tail sway left and right. It's a wonder the tail looked pristine clean, did this thing clean it often?

“Alright, alright.” The beast held up his hands as if to surrender, he hummed as he thought of an answer before he gave a shrug. “I saw something bright in the forest so I was a bit, ah, curious.”

“Bright? At this late hour?”

“Red's a really bright color in a dark forest full of green trees and bushes.”

“It is?”

“It's like lights on Christmas Eve, if you know where I'm getting at with this.”

“Huh?” Hinata glanced down at his attire, black shorts, a button down shirt that was a bit too big for him rolled up at the sleeves. He wasn't wearing anything red- oh, his cloak. He crossed his arms and huffed in irritation. “My black cloak is drying and I was on short call notice. I just grabbed my back-up cloak, not like I'm trying to commit a crime or anything.”

“Says the one wearing a bright red cloak in a forest that is said to have deadly predators lurking around.” The beast laughed and he gave Hinata a playful look. Hinata took a step back when the other took a step forward, hands behind the beast's back as his tail swished back and forth like a grandfather's clock. “It's almost as if you want to be eaten or something.”

Hinata gulped as he reached for the small dagger that was hooked on his belt from behind.

“Is this... Are you gonna eat me now?” He asked, his voice quiet as he became stiff. He could probably outrun the beast- which was why he took this job in the first place- but if he couldn't, well, at least he was a somewhat decent fighter. If this wolf wanted to take him down, he'll go down fighting at least.

“Hm... Maybe.” The wolf shrugged, he took another step forward as Hinata took another step back, his back hitting the trunk of a tree. Well, there goes the escape plan. “But that's kind of boring... not to mention messy.”

“So... you're not gonna eat me?” The boy licked his lips, his hand clenched around the handle of his dagger but didn't dare draw the small weapon. It'd be best not to piss off this beast. With a small nervous smile, he took a deep breath. “Does that mean... you'll let me go now?”

“I never said that.”

“But you- you just said you wouldn't eat me!”

“I said maybe. As in I might possibly want to eat you, I'm just not feeling up to it at the moment is all.”

“Then what's the point of even keeping me here?!”

“...Winter stock up?”

“It's the middle of spring!” Hinata let out a frustrated growl as he glared at the other, the beast may be tall but damn the smug bastard! He'd fight tooth and nail with this thing in all his a hundred sixty-two centimeter glory! “Then what do you want from me?! A fight? You wanna go or something?!”

“No, I just want your heart is all.”

Hinata froze as he brought his hands up to his chest, he clenched the fabric of his shirt and stared at the other horrified. The wolf quickly shook his head as he waved his hands at the other, desperately.

“No, no, no! Not like that, Chibi-chan!” the wolf quickly amended as he tried to assure the other. “I meant that as a metaphorical sense! You know, you give me your heart and I give you mine thing?”

The wolf was met with silence and a blank look from the orange-haired boy.

“Do I have to spell it out or something? I'm saying I'm in love with you and hope you feel the same.”

“Wha..” Hinata frowned as he gave the other a bewildered look. He gaped like a fish for a few moments before he regained his composure- somewhat at least- and shook his head, anger flared back into his eyes as he threw his hands in the air. “You cornered me just to tell me that you like me?! You don't even know me!”

“Well... we can start by trying to know each other.... I mean, I already know a little about you-”

“How is _this_ a start to trying to get to know each other!? You threatened to eat me not too long ago!” Hinata paused before his face morphed into shock as he tried to back further into the tree. “Wait! That's weird and creepy! Are you a stalker?!”

“No!” The wolf held his hands out in surrender, a smile still plastered on his face though it seemed more of a nervous one than the previous sinister one. “No, I get information from other sources- mainly from Tobio whenever he feels like talking to me-”

“Wait, you know Kageyama? I thought he was friendless.”

The wolf paused and hummed with a shrug. “Well, I mean, you guys are friends. So when we meet sometimes he'd talk about you.”

“Kageyama freely talking about someone to a beast in the wild?” Hinata gave the other a suspicious look and the wolf sighed in defeat.

“Okay, more like I 'coax' him into talking. If being an annoying asshole works- but I'm wonderful so-”

“Wait, asshole?” a look of realization crossed over Hinata's face as his eyes grew wide and a hand came up to cover his gaping mouth. “Grand King!?”

“...Grand King?”

“I mean... Tooru Oikawa, right? The Oikawa that's a huge asshole.”

“Well I'd use 'charming' than asshole for a description-” Oikawa quickly shot out an arm to stop Hinata who had tried to twist away from the tree and make a run for it. He held on tightly to the struggling boy. “Whoa, whoa! Where are you going, Chibi-chan?”

“Getting away from you! What else does it look like?” Hinata pulled at his arm as he tried to push Oikawa's hand away. “You're probably trying to trick me so you can eat me later anyway! At least... that's what Kageyama said! Or, or maybe you're from one of those town legends that you'll trick me into this dark hole that'll actually put me to sleep for good! I don't know! I just know you're bad news! Now let go!”

“Okay, one, we've already established that I won't eat you cause I like you. Two, stop listening to Tobio because he's just being a brat, and three, you're talking about Mr. Refreshing with all the falling into a hole and getting stuck in a dream.” Oikawa sighed as tried to gently pull the other back. “Besides, I'm actually not that interested in eating. I was just kidding.”

“How do I know you're not lying?” Hinata frowned, he had stopped struggling but now stared at the other with cautious amber eyes. There was absolutely no way he could get out of the beast's hold and he could have his way with the small boy, however if Oikawa had wanted to he would've done something by now, right? Might as well humor the other before the beast decided what to do with him. “I mean... you come out of nowhere, drawn to my stupid red back-up cloak, and kind of tried to scare me by saying you'll eat me and now... Now you're trying to confess to me despite me not knowing anything about you? I mean, just... you following me on this?”

“Oh, trust me, I'm following you-”

“Figuratively. I'm speaking figuratively.”

“Wow, such a big word for someone so small.” Oikawa chuckled when he caught the smaller boy puffing out his cheeks, no doubt pouting. He waved his hand dismissively as he loosened his grip on Hinata's arm. “Alright, alright. I get it. And... really I have no excuse for that.”

“Uh-huh.”

“But, I have a good reason to actually coming to you tonight.”

Hinata tilted his head to the side, a bit skeptical at the others words. “Aside from trying to ask me out on a date or threatening to eat me?”

“Threaten seems a little over exaggerating a bit, but I had very good intentions with coming to you tonight.” Oikawa released Hinata and took a step back, giving the other a bit of space. The taller of the two glanced both left and right, his ears twitched as the wind blew throughout the silent forest and his expression became more serious, more guarded. “You see, tonight's a special night for the townsfolk. Kind of a celebratory thing to them and happens on only special nights like these. It'd be best to stay out of the town if you can.”

“What... are you even talking about?” Hinata asked, his brow creased with confusion at Oikawa's words. He glanced up at the sky and around the area, but nothing seemed out of place for the small orange-haired boy. His frown deepened when he looked back up at the other who seemed to stiffen with every passing second. What was this animal even talking about? “I don't see anything special and Kageyama told me to come right back after I got the herbs that he asked for. Staying out of town is too dangerous he said-”

“Did you ever find those herbs though, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa turned back to Hinata, his dark brown eyes bore at Hinata making the boy shiver from the ominous feeling that radiated off from the look. “If there's one thing I know about Tobio, is that he only wants a special kind of herb. And that herb is only found in a certain area in a certain time of day, not at night. Also, the bag on your belt says otherwise.”

“We-well... uh...” Hinata fumbled as he pulled the cloak over to cover his bag. “I don't see what's the point of Kageyama sending me onto some useless errand if I can't complete it. Kageyama's mean but he's not _that_ mean..”

“No, he's actually pretty smart- surprisingly coming from me.” Oikawa hummed as he ran a hand through his hair. Fingers slightly catching a few brown locks in between. “But also pretty dumb... it still amazes me how this little guilt of his hasn't gotten him killed yet.”

That seemed alert Hinata.

“Kageyama's in trouble?” The boy seemed to jump at this and started for the direction of the town only to be stopped by a hand on his arm again. He tugged as his other hand went for his small dagger, eyes narrowed in irritation. “Let go, I have to go see if Kageyama's okay.”

“After he's tricked you to keep you safe from those crazy animal townsfolk?” Oikawa started but was met with a blank stare from the other. He frowned as he pulled the other back once again, he looked right into the boy's eyes that seemed to capture the stars from the night sky. “He... did tell you that all the townsfolk here were all animals, right? Like me and him?”

“Kageyama isn't an animal, Grand King. He's a human like me.” Hinata blinked as he stared right back at the beast. He watched as Oikawa studied him before the other sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. “What? Why are you sighing like that? Is your stomach growling or something?”

“I'm surprised you haven't let that 'I'm gonna eat you' thing go yet.” Oikawa mumbled, a hint of a small smile on his lips. His face turned serious once again when he spoke. “Okay, I'm going to try and put this in the most simplest term as possible for you. Everyone that you've ever talked to in this town or in this forest is an animal. Absolutely no one is fully or at all human here. Minus you at least.”

“... I... What? That doesn't make any sense.” Hinata frowned as he tugged at his arm again. “Everyone in town is human and you're not making any sense! You are trying to trick me and you're probably the one that's trying to hurt Kageyama! You're the only one that's not human, beast!”

Just as Hinata was about to draw his dagger, he heard shouts from far off to the side, the two turned their attention to find shadows flooding into the forest. Hinata felt almost relieved until he caught sight of claws holding the torch lights and how the light swept over some of the faces that did not belong to any human. Fear ran cold throughout his body as his hands clenched tightly together in a fist. Just what on earth was going on.

“Well, they're pretty quick I'll give them that...” Hinata glanced over to find Oikawa grimacing as his grip tightened on Hinata that it made the boy wince from the slight pain. Oikawa turned to Hinata, face full of urgency as he tried to pull the smaller boy into the opposite direction of the shadows. “Okay, I'll explain everything after we get away from here alive but for now let's just focus on leaving as quick as possible-”

“I'm not leaving without Kageyama!” Hinata shook his head vigorously as he tugged on his arm again, he growled when the beast's grip tightened again. “I'm not leaving that guy with all of those... those things in the forest! What if they get to him? I'm can't go without him!”

“You're gonna have to, Shouyou- those animals won't let you get to him. They'll get to you before you can even make it to your house.” The beast urged as he pulled at Hinata again, eyes pleading as he tried to get Hinata to follow along him. “Tobio will be fine, he's a coyote after all, he can defend himself for a bit. Besides, I sent Iwa-chan to make sure he'll be fine. Now let's hurry before the find us-”

“No! I don't trust you! I have to-” His words died in his mouth when he felt a large hand at the back of his neck. His body seemed to be frozen in place as he stared fearfully at Oikawa who had a grim expression on his face.

“You know I really hate the idea of using magic on you, cause well.. you know with all that's said before and how I've taken a liking to you and what not.” Hinata struggled as he tried to move but to no avail. “I hope this doesn't make you think less of me as a person... or beast, right?”

Hinata wanted to say bullshit and spit in his face but the world had suddenly gone. He soon felt his body being lifted onto someone's shoulders as the wind quickly began to pick up.

 _What a crappy night this turned out to be_ , Hinata thought as he slowly lost feeling and touch with the world around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm pretty much as lost as anyone in that forest as to what I'm doing. Never write at 1 am cause you don't know what's going on anymore-

**Author's Note:**

> I... honestly don't know where I was going with this... but once again, I tried! Yeah... again I might continue it if people want me to...??


End file.
